


love in the stacks

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Epilepsy, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Librarian Allison, Librarian Erica, Libraries, Love Confessions, Seizures, hurt!Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between flirting in the stacks, Erica bringing her coffee on early mornings and Allison bringing extra lunch each day so they could share, Allison pretty quickly fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in the stacks

Allison’s in the middle of a movie marathon with Lydia when she gets the call that Erica’s in hospital.

Her heart trips in her chest, lungs seizing for a moment as worry settles heavily in her gut. She’s on her feet straight away, not bothering to change out of her sweatpants; just grabs her jacket, stumbles over her words trying to explain to Lydia, and her best friend rests her hands on her shoulders, tells her to take a deep breath.

When Allison’s calmer, Lydia offers a gentle smile. “I’ll drive.”

*

She met Erica at work.

Landing the job at her local library had kind of been a dream come true. Allison’s always loved books and she’s always loved Beacon Hills Town Library, the tall stacks of books and the quietness of the old building.

Erica’s a couple of years older and had been working as a part time librarian there for three years when Allison started her training. Allison had put dating on a backburner after college, wanting to focus on her career, but the first time Erica smiled at her, brown eyes warm and expression bright, open, _beautiful_ , Allison knew she was smitten.

Between flirting in the stacks, Erica bringing her coffee on early mornings and Allison bringing extra lunch each day so they could share, Allison pretty quickly fell in love. She’s been working at the library for a year and they’ve only been on three dates, but Allison knows already that she wants this to be serious, that she wants Erica to stay in her life, because the moment she hears that Erica’s in hospital, it’s like the world’s been ripped out from beneath her.

*

Erica’s sat up in bed when Allison gets there.

Her blonde curls are pinned back in a messy bun, she looks exhausted and her left arm is in a bright pink cast, but when she sees Allison, she gives a warm smile.

“Hey,” she says. “Pudding cup? My brother brought me, like, a multipack of them. Isaac always does when I have seizures.”

Allison slowly breathes out, taking a second to give into her relief before shaking her head fondly. She grabs a vanilla pudding from the pile on the table next to the bed and sits down in the hard plastic chair by Erica’s hip. 

“You had me worried,” she says with a gentle smile.

Erica’s gaze softens. “Sorry. Thanks for coming to see me. I should be getting out of here soon, though.” 

“What happened?”

“I was reshelving when I had a seizure and I fell on my ass. I broke my arm.” Erica eyes the cast. “Will you sign it?”

“Of course. How’s your ass? I’m pretty fond of it, you know.”

Erica’s grin has Allison’s heart fluttering in her chest. “A little bit bruised, but I’ll live.” 

Allison leans back in her chair. “I know for a fact that Claudia told you not to do shelving in the top stacks.”

She scrunches her nose up. “Claudia can bite my ass.” 

“Nope, that’s my job.”

Erica’s laughter fills the room, loud enough for a nurse to pop her head in with a look of disapproval. Allison shifts slightly, trying to get comfortable in the chair, and the blonde eyes her before gesturing for Allison to join her on the bed. 

Once they’re settled, Allison lifts her hand to stroke her fingers gently through Erica’s hair, toying absently with a stray curl.

“Thank you for coming,” Erica says quietly. “Seriously.”

Allison doesn’t often see Erica’s vulnerability and she tips her head to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s temple. “I love you,” she says quietly.

The soft kiss Erica gives her in response is answer enough: _I love you too_.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
